


Favorite Lines

by gold_sakura



Series: Twitter Requests/Drabbles [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Novelist/Fanboy AU, aka Wonshik freaking out about meeting and interacting with his favorite author, eventual smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik was a guy.<br/>The rest of Cha’s fans were mostly women.<br/>Cha Hakyeon was an erotic novelist, who was known to attract more of a female audience.<br/>If Wonshik was nervous before, he was certainly losing all of his shit now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How About It?

**Author's Note:**

> The birth of this fic was thanks to the many people who loved the mini fic thread that I did about this idea on twitter, which you can find here. https://twitter.com/goldenvixx/status/742526743362162689 Special thanks to @maybeimzelos for giving me the prompt in the first place. You're the best!

Staring blankly at his computer screen, Wonshik attempted to process at what he had just done. With his credit card held tight in one hand and the other on his mouse, precariously hovering around a confirmation page, the man had made the biggest purchase of his life. He had saved up for this moment, a dream that only seemed fleeting at first. Having several part-time jobs had worn down Wonshik down to the bone, but now it was all worth it. He was finally going to do it. He was going to meet his all-time favorite author, Cha Hakyeon.

Being an author known throughout the country, it wasn’t surprising that Cha’s fansign events would be expensive enough to break any sane person’s wallet. Unfortunately for Wonshik, his sanity was long gone when it concerned Cha and his works. Perhaps the man could have met his idol sooner; if he wasn’t so focused on buying every single book Cha published (yes, even the different editions with the slightest grammar changes), maybe he wouldn’t be stuck in a small apartment overrun by bookshelves. 

The thought of seeing his favorite author had Wonshik’s thoughts on overdrive. He had a week to calm himself, to remember that this might be his only chance to make a decent impression to the person he looked up to the most. Taking deep breaths, Wonshik stood up, walking away from his desk, careful not to knock down his towers of magazines as he exited his bedroom.

Near the entrance to his apartment was where he kept the oldest books. Wonshik sighed wistfully as he pulled out Cha’s first work, “With Me”. Carefully opening the hardcover, he stared at the old photo of the author, ruffled hair somehow going well with the man’s prideful smile. Tentative fingers brushed against the portrait; Wonshik was absolutely certain that this book would be the one he would bring with him to the fansign. 

Convincing all of his bosses to give him the same day off was, for the most part, the most stressful part of Wonshik’s week.

“Are you sure you can’t do the early bird schedule? I can ask if anyone is willing to switch hours with you.”

“How about the graveyard shift? You usually take that in a heartbeat.”

“Do you really need to take the whole day off?”

In all honesty, Wonshik only needed to request the evening off. The event was only a few hours, giving him enough time to work his usual hours. However, the man considered how he wanted to present himself in front of Cha. Being sleep-deprived and exhausted weren’t qualities of himself that Wonshik wanted to show during his first impression.

After pleading and some agreements to working overtime on his other work days, the desperate man had gotten his wish. Making sure he had everything set, Wonshik slept soundly the night before the fansign, resting well past the next day until it was late in the afternoon. He was glad to have his outfit ready on top of his dresser, his groggy mind barely registering his need to change and to get a cup of coffee in his system. A quick brunch (dinner) later, Wonshik gathered up his wallet and car keys, finally prepared to face the world.

It was normal for his nerves to shoot up a bit in traffic, but the odd sensation in his stomach now had Wonshik hypersensitive while driving. Each small movement forward was a reminder that he was getting closer to the venue, a quaint bookstore in Cha’s hometown. Each minute passing by meant that the biggest moment in his somewhat drab life was arriving soon.

Wonshik would be lying if he said he didn’t have the urge to barf in the middle of the freeway.

The man miraculously kept his frazzled stomach at bay, too aware of how hard he gripped his steering wheel while finding a parking spot. He was forced to stay at the end of the lot, the edge that was furthest from the bookstore. Huffing as he got out of his old, beat-up sedan, Wonshik concluded that being fifteen minutes early still meant he was late to a Cha-exclusive event.

Wonshik had no time to admire the bookstore’s abstract architecture when he finally made it to the entrance. A kind staff member escorted him to the middle of the line once she saw he had a fairly high level pass. Some women behind him grumbled at his sudden inclusion, but oddly chose to stay silent once they saw his face.

In fact, a majority of the women in line became more hushed as Wonshik approached them. He peered down at his outfit: a casual tank top, his favorite pair of jeans, and one of his most treasured pair of sneakers. Then he ran a nervous hand through his hair; he didn’t look weird, did he? The more they peered over to him, the more self-conscious he got, hands fiddling to do something other than to remain idle at his waist. A few more moments passed before the hard truth hit him.

Wonshik was a guy.

The rest of Cha’s fans were mostly women.

Cha Hakyeon was an erotic novelist, who was known to attract more of a female audience.

If Wonshik was nervous before, he was certainly losing all of his shit now.

His mind lost control, thinking of all the bad scenarios that could happen when meeting Cha. The author could laugh at Wonshik for liking such a scandalous literary genre so much. Maybe he would assume that Wonshik was forced to do this somehow, not even coming as a true fan. Worst of all, Cha could think Wonshik was some sort of pervert, and would ask security to escort him out of the building immediately. 

Wonshik wanted to run and hide in shame for the rest of his life.

Despite his sudden aversion to go on stage, he was too busy mentally suffering to notice that the security guard was prompting him to go up, since he was next in line. The wait in line felt much too short, sending another worry into Wonshik’s body. All he wanted to do was stand there for a bit longer to catch his breath, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible. With somewhat impatient fans behind him, Wonshik scurried up the stairs, freezing when he made it to the last step. 

He looked up to meet a pair of gorgeous dark eyes. Mere photos of Cha Hakyeon paled in comparison to seeing him in person. With blonde hair that perfectly complimented his tan skin and a soft, but striking face, Wonshik swore he was looking at some sort of angel. The aura pouring out of Cha was purely ethereal, a quality Wonshik was sure that no regular human should have. The man felt too small now that he was this close to the author. His body was stuck in one position out of pure awe; it took a small nudge from the guard to get him out of his star-struck state.

“Please move along sir. We have other guests.”

Wonshik bowed in apology before forcing his legs to move towards the table onstage. Cha smiled gently, even as he clumsily nudged the edge.

“Hello there.”

“. . .Hello.”

“A bit nervous, are we?”

Wonshik nodded.

“There’s no need for that, silly.” Cha reached over to grab Wonshik’s worn book from shaky hands.

“Ah, I’m sorry -”

The author shook his head. “No apologies either. You must have put a lot of effort into coming to this event.”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s all that matters. Thank you so much for joining me. Whom shall I make this out to?”

Wonshik gave a shy smile. “Kim Wonshik, sir.”

Cha’s face scrunched up for a split second before returning to a more relaxed expression. “Feel free to call me Hakyeon. ‘Sir’ is much too formal, and makes me sound much too old. How old are you?”

“Twenty-eight . . . Hakyeon.”

“I’m thirty-one. We’re not that far apart in age, see? Though I am a bit envious that you’re still in your 20s.”

“It’s not that great,” Wonshik admits. “I feel like I’m over 50 already.”

Hakyeon gave a dramatic gasp. “Nonsense! You don’t look a day older than twenty-two.” His eyes suddenly trailed down Wonshik’s body, growing more intense until he finally opened the book in front of him.

“Thank you,” the other mumbled, feeling heat rising throughout his body down to his toes.

“No problem at all. So Wonshik,” Hakyeon paused to meet the other’s hesitant stare. His look was strong enough to send shivers down Wonshik’s spine. “Have you been a fan for long?”

“Ever since your first book came out.” The fierce stare he was receiving instinctively made Wonshik cover his face, peering out from in between his fingers to gauge Hakyeon’s reaction.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you!” The author clapped his hands together. “This silly book is far from my best work though.”

“No it’s great, really!” Wonshik blurts out, his hands now focused on keeping his mouth shut.

“You flatter me too much, Wonshik. I appreciate your compliment. Do you have any favorite lines from that volume?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said,” Hakyeon stood and leaned over the table to approach Wonshik. The other cursed himself for immediately looking at the author’s . . . perfectly round ass. “Do you have any favorite lines?”

“Um,” Wonshik gulped. He panicked, thinking about how he practically had the entire book memorized by heart. “It’s too embarrassing.”

“Oh. . . that’s too bad.” Hakyeon pouted as he returned to sit. An awkward moment passed before the author smirked. “How about this?”

Using his pointer finger, Hakyeon urged Wonshik to come closer, satisfied only until the other’s ear was right next to his mouth. This caused a few murmurs and squeals amongst the people behind them. However, Wonshik was too focused on the warm breath on his neck, attempting to keep his knees from buckling.

“Why don’t you wait until this is done and you can tell me then.” Hakyeon whispered, purposely trailing his soft lips against Wonshik’s earlobe and piercings. “I can even show you some of your favorites in practice. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Wonshik?”

Wonshik jumped back, wide-eyed even as Hakyeon winked back at him. His entire being was on fire, solely pondering about what the author was implying. Before his mind could catch up to his ever-growing lust, Wonshik responded with a breathless “Yes.”

“Great!” Hakyeon reverted back to his cheery self. Wonshik was ready to yell at the author for leaving him to be a horny mess by himself. “Wait for me in the cafe next door, okay?”

“. . .Sure.”

“Alright then. See you soon, cutie.” Hakyeon waved, sporting a mischievous grin as Wonshik ran off the stage.

Crushing his precious book in his arms, Wonshik mindlessly sat in the nearest chair, far too anxious for his long-awaited event to end. 


	2. Left Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting his knee as he jerked upwards, Wonshik groaned. He could only watch as the seductive side of Hakyeon came back with a horrible vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since I did a consecutive update like this. So glad I have so much inspiration for this story.

Waiting for everyone else to get their turn with Hakyeon was torture. Wonshik was alright with the first few women after him, but as soon as he got comfortable, the author had spotted him in the crowd. He shot the younger man small glances of a hungry expression, only changing his neutral face a miniscule amount that still left Wonshik gripping the edge of his chair. The barely noticeable flashes happened each time a new person went and left the stage; Hakyeon’s game was unbearable, which Wonshik had a feeling the author knew all too well. 

The poor man was ultimately spared when all of those attending the fansign were seated in the chairs below the stage. A small interview session about Hakyeon’s upcoming novel was allowed, leaving the author more focused on the crowd’s genuine interest in his work.

“Mr. Cha, have you confirmed with your editors about the date of publication?

“Nothing is definite as of yet, however, I can assure you that it will happen by the end of the year.

“What made you decide to start a new series instead of continuing your current trilogy?”

“A new topic has peaked my interest. I’m aware that passion has always played a huge role in this sort of genre. I can’t deny my curiosity to attempt a new approach though.”

“Is it possible to reveal this new topic, perhaps explain it in a few words?”

“Why yes, of course. This series will focus primarily on hesitance, the actions and thoughts that lead up to a character’s burst of emotions. It will attempt to have the audience question whether the build-up to the passion can be what makes the eventual moment of intimacy so significant. In short, can the chase be considered equal to the catch?”

“The crowd seems riled up for this unique perspective. Have you begun the first drafts for this work?”

“Alas, I have yet to find proper inspiration. Maybe I’ll find some. . . very soon.”

After a few parting words from Hakyeon, the fans were escorted out of the bookstore in an orderly fashion. Wonshik was part of the first small groups to be led back to the entrance, his heart racing up again once he stepped onto the sidewalk. The cafe that Hakyeon mentioned was hard to miss, a giant, neon cup of coffee flickering to simulate the rise of its steam overpowering the shop’s actual sign. The jittery man stepped inside, standing to the side to calmly peruse the menu.

It didn’t take much deliberation for Wonshik to decide to order a large cup of green tea. The caffeine in any sort of coffee wouldn’t do any sort of good for him; at least tea had the prospect of relaxing him, even the tiniest bit. Sitting at one of the tables near the window, Wonshik tapped a steady rhythm on the table. He was so lost in the tempo that he ended up having to apologize to his server, who assumed he was tapping out of impatience. To make matters worse, Hakyeon had come at just the right moment to watch the misunderstanding occur. The author made his way over to him, hips swaying with a casual grace.

Wonshik wished life had given him the chance to enjoy at least one sip of his tea without the fear of his trembling fingers.

“Hi there, Shikkie! I’m glad you actually stuck around.” Hakyeon placed his suit jacket on the chair, revealing a light blue vest that matched well with his tie. “I love the spot you chose. Do you mind if I go for a moment to order something?”

“Uh,” Wonshik blinked. “No?”

“Fantastic. I’ll be right back.” The blonde skipped over to the counter, immediately pointing to a pastry on display once the attendant noticed him.

Wonshik began to wonder whether he was dreaming about Hakyeon flirting with him the whole time. Nothing seemed unusual as the author talked animatedly with the cashier, deciding to wait for his order at the counter to finish preparing. He never once peeked back at Wonshik as he did at the fansign. Sighing, Wonshik sipped his tea, noting the childlike smile as Hakyeon brought over an iced fruit drink and a plate of dessert.

“I hope you don’t mind chocolate.”

“Actually, it’s my favorite.” Wonshik bit his lip as Hakyeon set a slice of cake on the table.

“Feel free to help yourself. I never manage to finish a whole piece by myself anyways.”

“Thank you.” Although he was still nervous, Wonshik’s sweet tooth had him taking one of the forks to grab a small piece of the dessert. He did this several times, nibbling tiny bits of the cake so he would leave enough for Hakyeon to try. His cheeks brightened once he saw the blonde giggling at him. “Did I do something weird?”

Hakyeon shook his head. “No, you’re just too adorable. You remind me of a bunny.”

“B-bunny?” Wonshik’s fork clattered on the table.

“Yeah, except one who really loves chocolate.”

The younger chuckled nervously. He wasn’t sure if he liked that comparison or not. “If you say so.”

Hakyeon pouted. “Fine, don’t believe me. But I can’t blame you for liking this flavor so much.” He took a bite of the cake, letting out a borderline obscene moan. “It’s delicious.”

Hitting his knee as he jerked upwards, Wonshik groaned. He could only watch as the seductive side of Hakyeon came back with a horrible vengeance.

“You know what’s my favorite part about chocolate?” Another bite, another sinful moan. “The way the taste stays on your tongue. I wonder if we’ll still taste like it later.” Suddenly Wonshik felt something  brush in between his legs, trailing up his inner thigh. “Are you curious about that too, Shikkie?”

“Hakyeon,” Wonshik whined. The author’s leg inched closer and closer until it reached the spot that almost made the younger man hunch over. “Don’t do that here.”

“Hm?” Hakyeon continued to eat and sip his drink, a pleased smirk on his face. “Do what? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The friction against the sensitive area had Wonshik uncomfortable in his tight jeans, his problem having no signs of going away soon. Wonshik attempted to nudge away the explorative leg away, but that only caused Hakyeon to push back harder.

“Ah, Hakyeon -” Wonshik shut up, aware how feeble and needy his voice now sounded.

“Oh, baby,” Hakyeon whispered. “That voice is scrumptious too.” He licked his lips. “But we’ll go only until I finish with my meal.”

Trapped in a predicament that left his legs to weak to stand, Wonshik had no choice but to watch Hakyeon eat . . . painfully slow. The teasing continued, leaving his body exhausted by the time the author had swallowed the last bit of cake. Hakyeon had used a finger to gather up all the extra frosting to his mouth; the way he licked it off went straight to Wonshik’s groin.

“Alright, now we can leave.” Hakyeon removed his leg, not hesitating to move to grab Wonshik’s hand.

The blonde pulled him back outside, not waiting for the younger to regain proper feeling back in his legs. Hakyeon thanked the cafe staff before leaving with a sweet voice that didn’t match his hand’s tight grip. Wonshik was quickly led to a fancy car, fully equipped with fully tinted windows. Once unlocking one of the doors to the back seats, the author nudged Wonshik to lay on them, Hakyeon fluidly straddling him as he closed the door.

“I’ve been waiting all night to do this.”

Hakyeon slipped a hand behind Wonshik’s head, enjoying the sensation of his fingers in the other’s hair before crashing their lips together. The aggressive nature of the kiss had Wonshik gasping as the older soon had the tongues clashing. Gripping Hakyeon’s vest, Wonshik let himself be led until the author pulled away.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Hakyeon reached under Wonshik’s tank top, his smoorh hands pressing against the younger’s chest and abs. “No wonder everyone was looking at you at the fansign, you’re to die for.”

“No, I’m not.” Wonshik clenched his eyes shut, the compliments sending shivers down his back.

“Whoever let you believe that is insane.”  Hakyeon gave short kisses all over Wonshik’s face and neck. “As much as I would love to have my way with you, I did promise you we would do what you wish today.”

“Huh?” The younger asked in a daze. Their hips began to grind against each other, leaving Wonshik in stuttered breaths due to sensory overload.

“Tell me your favorite lines, Shikkie.” Hakyeon threw his head back. “Tell me what you want.”

“I. . . I don’t know.”

“I’m sure you do. It can be anything,” Hakyeon hummed. One of his hands went straight to Wonshik’s bulge, massaging it lightly. “Lines like, “his fingers did well on working the other up, leaving them both hungry for the heat that was under their clothes.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can. It’s okay.”

As Hakyeon shifted to start undoing Wonshik’s buckle, the younger suddenly pushed him away. The reality of the situation had just punched Wonshik in the gut, his panic having him grasping for the door’s handle behind him.

“Shikkie? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, so sorry.”

Fumbling out of the car, Wonshik dashed to his own sedan, grateful that they were in the bookstore’s parking lot. It hurt to hear Hakyeon, the person he dreamed of meeting for years, call him to come back as he drove off. He somehow made it home in one piece, still shaky as stumbled his way through his apartment.

Landing on the cold, tiled bathroom floor brought him enough sense to instantly regret his decisions. His actions had him feeling an immense amount of guilt that he couldn’t stomach. Wonshik was the one to agree to Hakyeon’s crazy plan and what had he done? He freaked out, left his idol, not to mention a gorgeous man, to wonder if Wonshik truly was crazy enough to let such an opportunity slip through his fingers. This moment was his hell, his worst fear of having Hakyeon hate him come to life. Even if he wanted to explain his feelings properly, he had no way of getting back into contact with the author.

. . .

Wonshik hoped he had enough alcohol stocked up to make him forget this mess, or at least enough to help him sleep until his next work shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snaps* If any of you thought it was gonna be that easy, then you don't know me that well. For those of you who asked this to become an actual fic, don't be surprised that I added a bit of angst in here. I had a plot change while writing this so this might be a bit longer than expected~  
> Also fun fact: my cousin had a whole pile of the cheesy romance novels you find at stores like Walmart back when I was in middle school. she let me borrow some of them but marked the places I should skip since it had explicit content. Guess who read all of it anyways? :D  
> Anyways, feel free of what you think of this so far! Hope to update this again soon!


	3. From the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyukkie told me what happened.” Jaehwan continued even as Wonshik groaned. “We are going out tonight for sure. I cancelled all of my appointments that were past 10 pm. You are putting on the tightest shirt and jeans in your closet and we are going to have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the writer's block grave after a million years*
> 
> Sorry to have kept you all waiting!
> 
> This chapter is dialogue heavy and kind of lame, but it will have the story progressing~
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

No one at Wonshik’s first part-time job of the day dared to mention his disheveled appearance, much less the lingering smell around him. They could all tell that he was feeling as shitty as he looked, but that didn’t stop his coworkers from crowding around him. All of them only allowed him enough space to breathe, keeping wary glances in case Wonshik puked as he wiped the diner’s tables.

“I’m fine.” The feeling of dozens of eyes on him made Wonshik’s throbbing headache worse. “Just get back to work before I let Sanghyuk know you aren’t working.”

At the mention of the owner’s son, everyone ran off. Wonshik scoffed; the college kid wasn’t even that scary.

… 

Okay, maybe he was if you weren’t on his good side.

Either way, having onlookers while he was in a state of absolute misery was something Wonshik wanted to avoid. If the only way of getting peace was mentioning the resident devil, then so be it. Sanghyuk owed a few favors as well; surely bluffing to his coworkers once in a while wouldn’t hurt.

Despite the entire staff bustling to get the opening responsibilities done, Sanghyuk arrived around lunchtime. He smiled to each worker and customer, keeping his face straight until he spotted Wonshik.  The older man was busy washing dishes since all of the kitchen staff were occupied; it was the perfect chance for Sanghyuk to land a sneaky pounce on him. He almost laughed when Wonshik jumped a few feet in the air like usual, but instead, he yelled when he took a good look at his friend’s face. With unbelievably dark shadows under his eyes and a sickly complexion, it was no wonder Wonshik wasn’t attending to his host duties.

“Dude, you look fucking wrecked.”

“No shit, Sherlock. Would you believe me if I said I feel a thousand times worse than how I look?”

“Absolutely,” Sanghyuk deadpanned. “There’s no doubt you got ‘hope this is enough to help me forget’ wasted. You could have at least tried to put on makeup to brighten up your face, Wonshik.”

“I did.”

“Yeesh.”

“That bad?”

“That bad.”

Wonshik sighed, going back to drying off the last plates in the sink. He had hoped that would work as a sign to the other that he didn’t want to be bothered. Unfortunately, he was dealing with Sanghyuk, the noisiest person he knew. The boy stopped Wonshik at the doorway. 

“Yesterday didn’t go well?”

“It went fine.”

“If it went fine, then you wouldn’t be here looking as if you got dumped.”

Wonshik flinched, a small shirk that got Sanghyuk to place a heavy arm on the other’s shoulder.

“Was it you or him that dealt that death blow?”

“Me.” Rubbing his face, Wonshik hurt seeing Hakyeon’s distraught expression in the back of his mind.

The younger sighed. “That must have been awful if it ruined your night of seeing… who was it again? Cha Hakyeon?”

“Sanghyuk!” Wonshik whined, grateful that one of his other coworkers came in with more dishes just a moment after Sanghyuk slipped up.

“Oh right. But really, you were so thrilled to see him. He’s your pervy role model.”

“He’s not perverted! He’s just passionate.”

“Uh-huh, sure. Anyways, I would have expected you to be over the moon after meeting the author of your dreams.”

“That’s the problem. He’s the guy I dealt the blow to.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“He legit took you on a date?”

“Called me cute and everything.” Wonshik blushed.

“Dude must have a screw loose to say that.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Relax, you know I’m kidding. Everyone can see that you’re a fluffy marshmallow.”

“That sounds gross coming from you.”

“I can never win with you.” Sanghyuk joined the other for dish duty, knowing the empty plates from rush house would come soon enough. “Was he a douche to you?”

“Not at all. The date just,” Wonshik bit his lip. “It went a little too fast.”

“Poor guy didn’t know you’re the exact definition of a romantic. Hand-holding and cuddles first or no deal.”

“Shut up, Sanghyuk.”

“You know it’s true.”

The guys finished the rest of their work in silence, Sanghyuk being patient enough for Wonshik’s break to start pestering him again. He lightly jabbed the older’s stomach.

“No way of getting back in touch?”

Wonshik coughed. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m sure Hak -”

“Ahem.”

“The guy wouldn’t mind if you talked over why you freaked out.” 

“He probably hates me now.”  _ Maybe he just wanted a good time,  _ Wonshik thought, stabbing a tomato in his salad repeatedly. “Besides, we never exchanged numbers or anything.”

Giving his best, awkward pat on the back, Sanghyuk stood and sighed. “I’ll let Jaehwan know to free up his schedule tonight.”

“Sanghyuk, don’t -”

“Ah, ah!” The younger tsked. “You’re getting drunken cuddles from your best buds whether you like it or not.” Sanghyuk stuck out his tongue. “And don’t even tell Jaehwan we’re cancelling when you see him! I’ll let him know you’re being a big fat, liar today!”

The college student smirked one more time before leaving the diner, phone already out and dialing a number that Wonshik knew would take the call immediately. 

At least Wonshik had a few more hours to prepare for his eardrums to be blown off.

Arriving at the pastel themed tattoo parlor as the sun set still had Wonshik squinting, completely avoiding the neon sign above his head. The familiar playlist of upbeat, girl group songs blared as he stepped inside, amusing the customers who were currently waiting for Jaehwan to finish his current client. Seeing even the most grungiest of characters step inside this rainbow building was confusing for Wonshik at first, but he later learned that his friend had become the most sought out tattoo artist in the entire city. 

Wonshik greeted everyone, but saved Jaehwan for last, bracing himself for the other’s cheery aura spilling out completely. 

“Hey Shikkie!”

“Hey.”

“What’s with that attitude?” Jaehwan pouted. “Aren’t you ecstatic to see your most best friend in the whole entire universe?”

“Sure.”

“That doesn’t sound very ecstatic to me.” The tattoo artist huffed as he continued to color in his latest outline, a night sky full of flowers. 

Wonshik didn’t bother to answer as he walked over to the coffee machine, hoping it wouldn’t sputter as it made his espresso. 

“Hyukkie told me what happened.” Jaehwan continued even as Wonshik groaned. “We are going out tonight for sure. I cancelled all of my appointments that were past 10 pm. You are putting on the tightest shirt and jeans in your closet and we  _ are going to have fun.  _ There’s many more hunks in the sea.”

“You don’t understand.”

“All I need to understand is that my Shikkie is bummed and I have to do all that I can to cheer him up. The perfect way to do that is to get you a superb lap dance.”

“Jaehwan, not again -”

Jaehwan shook his head. “I can’t believe you still don’t think that a guy all over you isn’t the perfect remedy for heartbreak.”

“Not when I know it’s just because he got paid to do it.”

“Geez. Fine. We’ll go to a tame club tonight, alright? It’s a little far but it’ll be normal. Trust me!”

“I’m not getting drunk though.”

Jaehwan’s shoulders began shaking so much that he had to pull away from his client, bursting into cackles as soon as he turned off his needle. “Sure, Shikkie, just tell yourself that.”

Wonshik had no choice but to frown as he sipped his coffee, finding it impossible to argue against his friend’s snark. If last night was any indication, he was more than willing to let alcohol take over for a while. For the rest of his shift, he kept quiet, cleaning any used equipment Jaehwan would leave after finishing with each client. As soon as he put everything in their respective shelves, he was whisked away to his apartment, not surprised to see Sanghyuk standing in front of his door. 

His friends were already prepared to go out, both wearing tank tops that had trouble covering their chests. Jaehwan had decided to go with form-fitting shorts that accentuated his ass, while Hyuk preferred his ripped jeans that showed just enough of his thighs to have people’s eyes on him. Both of them stormed in once Wonshik unlocked the door, becoming one big hurricane that made his room even more messy. Once they were done scavenging through mountains of discarded outfits, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan both agreed that the best ‘recovery’ outfit would be one of Wonshik’s torn shirts, along with his skinniest black jeans. Wonshik had the honor of deciding on his own shoes, choosing one of his older red pairs.

There was no time wasted as Jaehwan attempted not to break some laws to make it to the club just as it opened. Sanghyuk yelled in excitement each time the older made a sharp turn or revved up his speed each time there was an empty street. Wonshik, on the other hand, clutched to the car handle above his head and held in his yelps.

“Do we really need to be there as soon as the doors open?” Wonshik hit his head as Jaehwan went past a speed bump.

“The goal for us today is to get you noticed, so of course you’ll be one of the firsts sitting at the bar. We need you either sitting right near where people enter or you killing it on the dance floor. Course, I need Hyukie’s help with that since he knows which drinks get you more loosened up.”

Wonshik gulped as he heard Sanghyuk laugh mischievously in the backseat. His heartbeat quickened as they reached the club, being handed his favorite whiskey as soon as he took a seat.

One drink turned into two, blurring into just enough to have Wonshik spring up from his seat to join the overflowing crowd. He was cheered on by his friends, who stuck to the edge of the dance floor. His hips moved on their own before he realized that he had made his way to the center, where the club patrons were the most energetic. He didn’t mind being grabbed the waist, feeling himself wedged in between some of the best dancers there. He closed his eyes, enjoying the heavy bass of each song and the sweat running down his skin.

He was so close to forgetting about why he had come here in the first place, letting his body do what it wanted. That all changed when another person tugged him forward, making Wonshik collide into their chest. He opened his eyes slowly, only to recognize a soft pair of chocolate eyes staring apologetically at him. 

“Can we talk outside?”

Wonshik nodded immediately, wondering if it was a dream as he was pulled outside of the club. Even with the heavy wind outside, Hakyeon still appeared amazing, his more casual clothes and fluffy hair giving him an angelic look in the twilight. The author remained silent for a few moments even when they were alone. His smile was crooked, exuding all of the nervousness between them.

“I didn’t think I would see you here tonight.”

“I didn’t think we would ever see each other again,” Wonshik confessed. He felt his face burn, but kept eye contact with Hakyeon.

“Why do you say that?”

“I ran away the last time… I thought you would hate me.”

“Shikkie,” Hakyeon’s tone softened. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“But you -”

“It was my fault to assume that you would want that kind of intimacy that soon.” Hakyeon sighed. “I really did enjoy your company before the mess in the car happened… I was just wondering if… “

Wonshik wrung his hands nervously.

“Well, if it’s alright with you, do you think we could start over?”

“You don’t mean … “

The author nodded. He suddenly raised his hand as Wonshik’s eyes widened. “Hi there, I’m Hakyeon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been v stressful so I might still have sporadic updates. But, please let me know what you think so far! Hongbin and Taekwoon might show up soon too if you guys enjoy seeing friend dynamics~   
> Have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that made it to the end of this mess, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think of this so far! I have another 2-3 chapters planned for this story so stay tuned!


End file.
